


No One Else

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Possessive Jon, Protective Jon, kill bill sirens Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: There is only one person who can say her name. And that is him. Jon makes sure everyone knows it.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ask for jonsa-creatives on Tumblr. Quick drabble.
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> are you guys taking prompts & if so a prompt where Jon reacts when he hears Euron has proclaimed that he will invade WF to deliver Sansa to Cersei
> 
> Also, inspired by Jon "Kill Bill Sirens" Snow LOL - love how he gets all protective at any mention of Sansa by anyone!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come say hi!)

“I’ll have his head on a platter,” Jon growled as he crushed the scroll and tossed it on the floor.

Davos looked on curiously. This had been the third mention of Sansa by another man and Jon proffered the same knee jerk reaction to it, the snarling scowl complete with a growl, hissing the poor man’s name. It was a pattern of behaviour that warranted a talking to, in private, before anything escalated, no thanks to the King in the North’s tendency to outbursts.

“Jon? If I may, a word?” Davos stepped forward to grab hold of Jon’s attention. He was still visibly sneering at the scroll.

“This… All this lashing out at others, won’t do us any good, if you’re King in the North, Jon.”

“I beg your pardon?”

The glare was enough to rattle Davos as he himself could envision being thrown against the wall.

“All this talk about Sansa. Your Grace, she is well looked after and protected in Winterfell. She has Brienne and the Knights of the Vale. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, there isn’t a body of water in sight within miles of the castle. Euron won’t get his hands on her, I assure you he will not. We have far more important matter at hand.”

Jon shuts his eyes and sighs.  _What a fool I have been. He knows._

“Davos, it’s not what you think it is.”

It was a lie. Jon knows exactly what all these feelings were about. And for whom. Jon himself couldn’t deny his own feelings for Sansa. Silent rage would creep up rapidly within him and the only way to quell it was to punch the living daylights out of anyone who dared mention Sansa’s name out loud to him. His delicate, sweet Sansa.  _His_.

Jon hadn’t the slightest idea who Euron Greyjoy was, except that he was the once exiled traitorous uncle to Theon and Yara Greyjoy, and now a formidable enemy with an intimidating naval fleet to his name.

 _“Anyone who crosses her, she will find a way to murder,”_ Sansa’s voice rang clear and loud in his head, reminding Jon once more the great lengths Cersei Lannister would go to crush her opposition.

“Then what is it? It does not look good from where I’m standing, watching you make a fool of yourself in Sansa’s name,” the gruff drawl snapped Jon back to his senses.

“Watch your tone, Ser. I am still King,” Jon warned.

“Aye, you are. But you won’t be for much longer when our enemies discover what weakens him,” Davos said quietly and nodded to Jon before he took his leave.

Jon drew in a sharp breath and sighed loudly, slumping against the chair in defeat.

_Aye, he’s right. She makes me weak._


End file.
